


Домой к Рождеству (Home for Christmas)

by Sevima



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Разлома нет рождественских праздников. Как и у Торчвуда. Янто расстроен тем, что застрял в Хабе вместо того, чтобы проводить выходные с семьей. Поэтому Джек решает немного его подбодрить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Домой к Рождеству (Home for Christmas)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home for Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/438318) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Взяв из увесистой стопки очередную папку, Янто тяжело вздохнул и пригладил ладонью выбившуюся из прически прядку. До Рождества оставалось четыре дня, и шансов вырваться было очень мало. Сейчас он уже должен был бы быть в доме своих родителей, но Разлом разрушил все его планы, когда вчера едва не взорвался в результате очередной активности. Вся команда с тех пор бегала, как ошпаренная, пытаясь отловить всех, кто успел прорваться, занести их в реестр и разместить в подвалах. Или, если речь была об артефактах, - каталогизировать и спрятать подальше в сейф. Конечно же, остальных все вполне устраивало: они-то как раз отловом и занимались. А Янто был оставлен разбираться с бумажной волокитой, вроде бесконечного заполнения бланков. По правде говоря, это был наилучший вариант: Оуэну и Джеку доверять подобное никак нельзя, а Гвен постоянно рисует на них либо смайлики, либо еще какие завитушки. Только у Тош тоже хорошо получается, но она уже улетела в Японию к брату.  
  
Поняв, что его психика не переживет очередную стопку бумаг - чей общий объем, кстати говоря, уже значительно сократился, - если он сейчас же не выпьет чашечку кофе, Джонс поднялся со стула и потянулся, разминая затекшую спину. Перегнувшись через перила, он окинул хмурым взглядом пустое помещение. Только Оуэн возился в медотсеке, пополняя содержимое походной аптечки. Интересно, кого ранили на этот раз? Янто решил, что это, должно быть, Гвен: лечить Джека не было никакого резона. Спустившись, он запустил кофемашину. Джонс надеялся, что Купер не сильно ранили. Вряд ли Рис будет рад, если его девушка проведет все Рождество в больнице.  
  
Поднеся готовый кофе к губам, Янто довольно улыбнулся и сделал большой глоток ароматного густого напитка. Его холодные пальцы крепко обнимали горячую синюю в полоску чашку. Поднимаясь обратно по лестнице, он одной рукой ограждал кружку от возможных препятствий, вроде занавески из бусин, что отгораживала его рабочее место от коридора. Взгляд нехотя упал на стол. Но вместе с уже осточертевшими папками найдя там кое-что еще, Джон в удивлении приподнял брови. Прямо поверх нескончаемой стопки стоял шоколадный Санта. Из элитного шоколада, кстати говоря. Ни записки, ни открытки, только лишь завернутый в раскрашенную фольгу толстяк в камзоле, ухмыляющийся ему своей фирменной штампованной улыбкой. Подозрительно нахмурившись, Янто поставил чашку на стол и, взяв в руки угощение, внимательно его осмотрел. Ничего.  
  
Пожав в растерянности плечами, он принялся разворачивать блестящую упаковку, решив, что это подарок от одной из пожилых леди, что иногда заглядывают в туристическую лавку. Да и кроме того, кто он такой, чтобы отказываться от бесплатного элитного шоколада?  


***

  
  
За три дня до Рождества началась метель. Сильная. Создавалось впечатление, что вся Британия решила плюнуть на поездки и остаться дома, позволяя погоде бушевать, как ей вздумается. Лишь немногие смельчаки все же рисковали добраться до магазинов, чтобы приобрести в последний момент подарки и снедь для рождественского ужина. Все они по самые брови были закутаны в толстые пальто и шарфы. Дети же вовсю наслаждались неожиданными дополнительными выходными. Они смеялись, играли в снежки, катались на санках и лепили снеговиков, пока их не звали домой, где их ждали теплая одежда и горячий шоколад.  
  
Никто не работал. За исключением, конечно, Торчвуда. Как Джек обычно любил говаривать:  
  
\- У Разлома нет выходных, так с чего бы у нас они были?  
  
У Янто было несколько причин, почему бы у них должны были быть выходные, но он никогда не озвучивал их, лишь окидывал Джека тяжелым взглядом, когда Харкнесс умолял его задержаться на пару часиков, чтобы заполнить еще несколько бумаг или сделать еще несколько чашек кофе. Если Джек еще хоть раз посмотрит на него этими его щенячьими глазками, Янто попросту его придушит. Никто не мог противостоять щенячьему взгляду Джека, это было физически невозможно, и Харкнесс прекрасно об этом знал!  
  
\- Янто, у тебя нет лишней минутки, да? - раздался голос капитана сверху, пока тот приближался по одному из мостков. Джонс тихо застонал.  
  
\- Нет, сэр. Но, полагаю, это, как обычно, не имеет никакого значения, - коротко ответил он. Лицо Джека выражало крайнюю степень раскаяния, но Джонс решительно отказывался смотреть ему в глаза, все еще сердясь на человека, из-за которого застрял в Хабе на все рождественские праздники.  
  
\- Извини, Янто, мне просто нужно, чтобы ты отнес это в Архив. Я бы и сам отнес, но...  
  
\- Но вас лишили доступа. Не в первый раз уже. Что, вроде бы, раньше никогда вас не останавливало, - вздохнул Янто, уже повернувшись к лестнице лицом. По крайней мере, в Архиве он сможет побыть хотя бы пять минут в тишине. Забрав у Джека из рук непонятный объект, Джонс с интересом повертел его в руках. Он был треугольным, легко размещался в ладони и, похоже, был изготовлен из какого-то глянцевого фиолетового металла. По его поверхности было расположено несколько углублений и пазов. К одному из углов была прикреплена бирка. Как только Янто развернулся, намереваясь уйти, его плечи накрыли загорелые широкие ладони.  
  
\- Янто... - вздохнул Джек, покачав головой. - Я очень, очень сожалею. Я знаю: ты хотел провести это Рождество со своей семьей.  
  
\- Это не ваша вина, сэр, вы не можете контролировать Разлом, - нейтрально отозвался Джонс. Когда, обойдя, Харкнесс приблизился к нему вплотную, Янто не пошевелился. С тех пор, как началась вся эта чехарда с Разломом, у них просто не было времени побыть друг с другом наедине. Приходилось работать круглые сутки напролет и спать урывками, когда получится. И их перерывы ни разу не совпали. С большой неохотой Янто признавал, что ему не хватало уютного присутствия капитана рядом во время сна, его сильных рук на своем теле во время пробуждения. Он просто скучал по Джеку.  
  
\- Да, как бы я ни желал обратного, - криво усмехнулся Харкнесс, соглашаясь. Подняв руку, он провел пальцами по небритой щеке Джонса, его большой палец потер подбородок. Глаза Янто начали закрываться от удовольствия. - А тебе идет небольшая щетина. Мне нравится, - немного обветренные губы прижались ко рту молодого человека. Одно долгое мгновение Янто наслаждался этой близостью. Пока не вспомнил, что Джек сейчас у него, вроде как, в немилости. Отстранившись и ненавидя себя за то, как тяжело ему это далось, Джонс поспешно нацепил на лицо маску равнодушия. Он почувствовал укол вины, увидев болезненный проблеск в глазах Джека.  
  
\- Мне нужно отнести это в Архив, сэр, - приподняв фиолетовое нечто повыше, Янто сделал шаг назад. Капитан глубоко вздохнул, но кивнул, соглашаясь. Всю дорогу, пока спускался, Джонс чувствовал пристальный взгляд голубых глаз, упирающийся ему между лопаток. Умом он понимал, что вины Джека тут нет. Как Харкнесс и сказал, он не мог контролировать Разлом. И все же... Он так скучал по своим... А Джек был слишком легкой целью для его недовольства и обиды.  
  
Блуждая меж полок Архива в поисках нужной полки, Янто завернул за угол и вдруг резко остановился. Пустое место на полке - то самое, куда Джонс намеревался положить найденный ими неизвестный объект, - было занято очередным шоколадным Сантой. Таким же анонимным, как и предыдущий. Осмотрев еще раз на всякий случай все окружающие полки, и даже пол, на предмет записки, Янто почти не удивился, вновь ничего не обнаружив. Этот Санта исключал пожилых леди из туристической лавки как возможный вариант. Это точно кто-то из команды. Может, Гвен? Точно не Оуэн: их доктор не был ни заботливым, ни щедрым. Джек? Янто сильно сомневался. Джек не из тех, кто преподносит такие вот маленькие подарки.  
  
Убрав шоколадку в карман своей толстовки - костюм пал смертью храбрых на третий день вынужденного заключения в Хабе, - он положил на ее место фиолетовый треугольник и развернулся, собираясь уйти. На его губах играла легкая улыбка. Возможно, шоколадка скрасит остаток дня, делая его немного более терпимым. Если, конечно, он сможет устоять перед соблазном съесть ее в один присест.  


***

  
  
В канун кануна Рождества их в Хабе осталось только трое. Гвен стребовала разрешение провести вечер с Рисом, закатив Джеку отменную истерику, не оставив ему иного выбора, только как согласиться. Янто и хотел бы сделать то же самое, но он все же был джентльменом, чтобы устраивать подобные сцены. Да и устоять против взгляда Джека достаточно долго он все равно не смог бы. Чертов бессмертный засранец.  
  
Похоже, только у Оуэна не было абсолютно никаких проблем. Хотя Янто подозревал, что его планы на Рождество ограничивались вылазкой до ближайшего паба, да несколькими бутылками пива. В любом случае, доктор не ворчал - ну, не больше обычного, точнее - по поводу пребывания в Хабе. Разве что, ему не нравилась компания. Джек на это обычно отвечал, что тот мог бы пойти поискать Джанет, если ему так уж не нравилась эта. Альтернативы-то у него все равно не было.  
  
Янто по-прежнему сторонился Харкнесса. Хотя подобное ему давалось уже намного сложней. Особенно когда наступила ночь, и его отправили отдохнуть. Ему так хотелось попросить Джека присоединиться к нему. Капитан не спал уже несколько дней, что отчетливо отражалось в его глазах. Джонс усиленно делал вид, что не знает, что это из-за него. Но попытка оказалась откровенно слабой.  
  
\- Эй, мальчик на побегушках! Сделай-ка еще кофейку, хорошо? - крикнул Оуэн из прозекторской, где он в данную минуту вскрывал грудную клетку - ну, или, точнее, Янто предполагал, что это грудная клетка - некого странного серокожего существа, напоминающего что-то среднее между носорогом и бобром.  
  
\- Думаю, ты забыл "пожалуйста", - буркнул Янто себе под нос, но послушно направился к кофемашине. И уже почти не удивился, обнаружив прислоненного к ней третьего шоколадного Санту. Это становится смешным. Сделав мысленную пометку проверить камеры видеонаблюдения, чтобы наконец вычислить своего таинственного шоколадного поставщика, Янто сделал Оуэну его кофе, решив заодно сварить и себе чашку. Джек был вне Хаба, охотился где-то близ Аберистуита* на иглобрюха.  
  
Поставив кружку Оуэна чуть в стороне от стола, так, чтобы разные возможные жидкости не попали внутрь - а такое уже бывало, - он подошел к главному компьютеру и открыл записи камер наблюдения. Промотав до нужного времени, он переключился на камеру, в которой была видна кофемашина. И разочарованно рыкнул, обнаружив лишь темный экран. Запись стерли. Быстро просмотрев остальные две даты, Янто убедился, что то же самое было сделано и при доставке двух предыдущих подарков. Его анонимный даритель очень постарался остаться неизвестным.  


***

  
  
Наступивший сочельник отнял у Янто последнюю надежду оказаться дома к Рождеству. К пяти утра Разлом открывался трижды, и еще пять раз - до полудня. На этот раз Джонсу тоже пришлось поработать в поле. Не раз, и не два, за это время ему приходило в голову просто послать всех и поехать к родителям. Но, хотя им пока относительно везло, никто не мог дать гарантии, что следующее открытие Разлома не принесет к ним что-то потенциально опасное. Янто не мог так рисковать.  
  
Снег все еще сыпал густой пеленой, что для его семьи было официальной причиной его отсутствия. Его засыпали звонками, умоляя "идти, черт подери, пешком, если иначе никак!" и "быть здесь на Рождество, дядя Янто!". Но Джонс ничем не мог порадовать своих родственников.  
  
К пяти утра у него наконец-таки выдался десятиминутный перерыв, чтобы хотя бы просто присесть и перевести дыхание. Его мысли были далеко, рядом с его племянниками и племянницами, которых уже уложили по постелям. Хотя те вряд ли сейчас спали, с замиранием прислушиваясь и надеясь застать приход Санты. Они делали так каждый год, он знал, но никто так и не отваживался выбраться из-под одеяла и спуститься в гостиную, чтобы пронаблюдать, как отец Янто в костюме Санты негромко топал по полу, раскладывал подарки и поедал оставленное около камина печенье, запивая его молоком. Сердце Янто сжалось, когда он осознал, что не увидит их счастливых мордашек, когда утром они все же спустятся вниз и обнаружат свои подарки "от Санты".  
  
\- Хэй, - отвлекшись от своих невеселых мыслей, Джонс поднял взгляд на Джека, прислонившегося плечом к дверному косяку и мягко ему улыбающегося. - Как ты?  
  
\- Устал, - ответил он, упрямо стараясь сохранить каменное выражение лица. Джек сделал шаг в комнату и, на глазах Янто вытянув руку из-за спины, поднес ее к молодому человеку. На ладони стоял еще один шоколадный Санта. Голливудская улыбка на губах Джека стала робкой и извиняющейся. Его ярко-голубые глаза светились серьезностью и искренностью. В ту же секунду вся злость, что несколько дней тлела в груди Янто, растаяла без следа. - Это _был_ ты, - прошептал он мягко. - Но как? Зачем? - улыбка капитана стала озорной. Он шагнул ближе, позволяя Янто забрать свой шоколадный подарок.  
  
\- Немного шпионских навыков с моей стороны и огромная взятка для Гвен, чтобы она незаметно выскользнула из Хаба и купила их для меня. Мне очень жаль, что ты не смог поехать к своей семье на это Рождество. Я знаю, как много для тебя значит возможность побыть рядом с ними, - честно ответил Джек. Джонс вздохнул и поднялся на ноги, оказавшись со своим любовником лицом к лицу.  
  
\- Ох, Джек... - Янто сжал пальцы его руки в своих, подходя к капитану вплотную. Шоколадный Санта остался на диване. - Ты извини, что вел себя как последний мерзавец все эти дни. Это не твоя вина, ты не можешь влиять на активность Разлома. Просто... Я скучаю по ним. Половину из них я не видел с самого прошлого Рождества. Для нас это единственный шанс собраться всей семьей. Я не должен был срываться на тебе, _cariad_ **, - он положил голову на плечо Джека и счастливо вздохнул, ощутив на себе его теплые объятия и его губы на своем лбу.  
  
\- Все в порядке. Я уже большой мальчик и справлюсь с этим, - тихо поддразнил его Харкнесс.  
  
\- Но ты устроил себе всю эту головную боль, только чтобы подарить мне шоколад, а я так с тобой поступил! - запротестовал Янто, вскинувшись, но был остановлен поцелуем.  
  
\- Все в порядке, - повторил Джек твердо. - Сейчас же уже все хорошо. Я скучал по этому, - добавил он, крепче сжимая Янто в объятиях. Джонс уже сам целовал его в ответ. Двое мужчин стояли некоторое время в тишине, просто наслаждаясь ощущением близости друг к другу. И тут губы Джека растянулись в хитрой усмешке: - Похоже, Разлом немного притих. Программа Тош уверяет, что он будет спокоен в ближайшие три дня. Или около того. Большинство дорог уже расчистили, и еще есть время, чтобы успеть домой к твоим родителям как раз на рождественское утро. Если ты хочешь, - Янто посмотрел ему в глаза с затаенной надеждой.  
  
\- А как же ты? - спросил Джонс. Ему совсем не хотелось оставлять Джека встречать рождественское утро в Хабе в одиночестве. Харкнесс покачал головой, а после пожал плечами.  
  
\- А я буду здесь. У меня есть _Myfanwy***_ для компании, - пошутил он, легко улыбнувшись.  
  
\- Поехали со мной, - негромко произнес Янто. Джек удивленно посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Это же твоя семья. Я не хочу мешать, - начал было он отнекиваться, но Янто решительно покачал головой.  
  
\- Ты не будешь мешать. Я хочу, чтобы ты был там. Кроме того, думаю, самое время познакомить моих маму и папу с моим парнем, как считаешь? - глаза Янто игриво блеснули, что заставило Джека усмехнуться.  
  
\- Твоим парнем, значит? Мне нравится, как это звучит, - кивнул Харкнесс и потянул Джонса за собой. - Хорошо. Пойдем, надо собрать вещи, раз уж я еду с тобой.  
  
\- Не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть лица малышей, когда они спустятся вниз и увидят, что Санта принес им дядю Янто на Рождество, - пробормотал Джонс, широко улыбнувшись, чем вызвал очередной смешок Джека. Внезапно остановившись, он дернул Харкнесса на себя, втянув в долгий, сладкий поцелуй. - Спасибо. Счастливого Рождества, Джек, - горячо выдохнул он. И хотя ни один из них еще не сказал другому "этих слов", Джеку и не требовалось слышать их произнесенными вслух. В данный момент он ясно читал их в глазах молодого человека. Улыбнувшись, он мысленно ответил ему тем же самым.  
  
\- Счастливого Рождества, Янто.

**Author's Note:**

> * г. Аберистуит (граф. Дивед, Уэльс, Великобритания)  
> ** Сariad (валл.) - любимый, любовь моя.  
> *** Myfanwy - женское имя, образованное от валлийского "annwyl" - возлюбленная; популярная валлийская песня. Ссылка, кому интересно: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Myfanwy


End file.
